


Dałabym ci ghula z masłem (alem go zjadła)

by LadyLustful



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Gotowanie, Humor, Troll Culture, ghulasz, kuchnia trolli, troll cuisine, łatka do "Gulaszu z ghula"
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Letho poznaje interesującą trollicę i uczy się gotować.





	Dałabym ci ghula z masłem (alem go zjadła)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [Miszczur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszczur/gifts), [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/gifts), [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts), [Yuri_Onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/gifts).



> Bo ghulasz jest zawsze dobry. Zwłaszcza w sosie absurdalnym.  
> E: teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że trolle i wampirki to w sumie moje ulubione rasy inteligentne z wiedzminlandu. Nie ludzie. Nie elfy. Nie krasnoludy. Nie wiedzmini nawet.  
> Trolle i wampiry wyższe.

 

To miało być zwykłe zlecenie. Wójt zamożnej leśnej gminy, obawiając się grasującego w okolicy stada ghuli, najął Letho do pozbycia się go. Zapłatę i warunki uzgodniono, kontrakt opito, i następnego ranka wiedźmin wyruszył na poszukiwanie potworów.

Pierwsze godziny minęły mu bezowocnie. Dopiero niedługo przed południem trafił na w miarę świeże kości, noszące charakterystyczne ślady zębów. Wilgotna ziemia zachowała odciski stóp nawet po kilku dniach. Letho podążył za tropem. Ślad początkowo wił się przez las, dobrze widoczny, potem jednak skręcał w górę i niknął na suchszym, bardziej skalistym podłożu. Wiedziony przeczuciem (i wyczulonym wiedźmińskim węchem), Letho skręcił w ocieniony, kamienisty wąwóz, wyżłobiony w łagodnym stoku wzgórza przez płytką rzeczułkę. Ghuli nie znalazł. Znalazł za to trollicę, wyższą od niego o dobre trzy stopy, płuczącą w strumieniu osmalony kocioł wielkości mniejszej (ale nie takiej znów całkiem małej) beczułki. W związku z tym zrobił to, co zrobiłby każdy rozsądny wiedźmin na jego miejscu. Zapytał.

\- Witaj, widziałaś tu gdzieś ghule?

\- Ghuli nie ma. Były, ale nie ma. Dałabym mu, bo ładny, ale zjadłam. I nie ma ghuli. - trollica smutno pokiwała głową.

\- To ghule da się zjeść? - zdumiał się Letho.

\- Głupi. Taki ładny, a taki głupi. Ghul dobry być. Z cebulką. I z szałwią. Prawie jak elf dobry. A leśny ghul z miętą.

\- Leśny ghul? - zapytał Letho. - Znaczy się nekker?

\- Nekker. Leśny ghul. Ale tu nie ma. Ale ghule były. Ale zjadłam. I nie ma ghuli.

Letho uznał, że umiejętność zrobienia czegoś jadalnego z ghuli może okazać się nieoceniona na szlaku.

\- Jak znajdę jakieś ghule, to ci je przyniosę. A ty mnie za to nauczysz je gotować. Zgoda?

\- Zgoda. Sól przynieś, jak masz.

\- Przyniosę, obiecał Letho.

 

_Flotsam, lata później_

\- Vatt'ghern. Z czego jest ta zupa? - spytał Iorweth, między jednym a drugim kęsem pochłoniętym z wymuszonym opanowaniem kogoś, komu duma nie pozwala okazać, jak bardzo jest głodny. Letho nie przekonywał.

\- Z nekkera - odparł spokojnie Letho. - Nie miałem mięty, więc dałem szałwi.

Elf omal nie udławił się wywarem.

\- To nekkera da się ugotować???

 


End file.
